


Into the Woods

by DoomKitteh



Series: Seirixori Has Feelings [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Queertical Role
Genre: Eyoooo lost in the woods stuck in a cabin during a storm trope AU thing!, F/F, IT gets a liiiiittle steamy near the end, but why not, not somethign I usually write at any rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: Gunnloda gets lost in the forest and swears she's being followed by a wild animal. Seirixori is the first person she runs into just before a storm is about to hit.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> eyooooo take another AU will ya'

It’s a pretty normal day for Seirixori. Hiking in the woods and enjoying any time she can spend with the animals that approach her or let her approach. She waves cheerily to the park rangers making their rounds. The one driving rolls his eyes and Seir can tell he scoffs, the other, much younger waves back enthusiastically and barely ducks the slap coming to her head.

 

She waves back and ignores the other guy. She knows most of the rangers don’t like her, it’s part of why they wouldn’t hire her. The other part being her mother, not that she knows the  _ exact _ reason but she got it out of Jansaadi, the girl that waved to her in the jeep. However they also can’t kick her out of the forest no matter how hard they’ve tried. Her family, according to her mother, have lived on the land long before it got turned into a preserve. She has her own little cabin somewhere in the middle of the forest that she rarely uses. Her mother had it built forever ago, but Seir has always prefered sleeping outside.

 

Seir spends several of the next few hours hiking a mostly unknown trail. She visits it every few days in case she finds some wayward travelers (it has happened often enough the past few years). When she makes it to a moderately fast moving river, the trees open up a bit more for her to get a clear look at the sky above and she curses. There’s definitely a storm coming through and she isn’t sure she has enough time to make it back to her cabin.

 

* * *

 

Gunnloda takes the longest strides (her perfectly averaged sized for a dwarf) legs have ever taken. It figures that she come to this place to take a nice hike in relaxing scenery, to reevaluate her beliefs and work situation, and she gets lost. Not only lost but she’s pretty sure something is stalking her.

 

She can hear the rushing of water and Gunnloda takes off in a light jog, hoping that she finds help. Or at least a place to hide.

 

What she finds is a pink tiefling staring up at the sky with a frown on her face. She takes a moment to take in the weird horns, she’s seen her share of tieflings and none with horns that seemed so… impractical before. Gunnloda shakes herself out of her stupor when she hears movement behind her and quickly makes her way forward, the panic settling in once more.

 

“Excuse me? I’m sorry to bother you, dear, but I haven’t seen anyone else around for at least an hour and I am quite out of my depth here in the woods.” She takes a glance behind her before focusing back on the woman in front of her, “And I swear a bear or a cougar is following me…” The last part comes out quietly, like she’s trying not to sound paranoid.

 

The tiefling looks down and blinks, “Oh, uh… hi?”

 

Gunnloda waits for her to say more but the wide-eyed look of confusion laced with something she can’t quite get a read on is all she gets.

 

“Hello, dear.” Gunnloda gives a smile but the rustling sound comes back and she takes several steps towards the woman. “I’m sorry to bother you, truly, but I don’t think it’s safe here.”

 

The woman blinks again and tilts her head, as if listening for something. Her eyes quickly dart towards the trees where Gunnloda had just come from and sighs. “It is now, I’m sorry she’s bothering you.”

 

Before Gunnloda can question it, the woman grins and Gunnloda catches a full set of sharp pointed teeth as she walks towards the sound. “Are you sure that’s wise? I’m almost certain it’s a bear!”

 

“It is!” The woman calls back disappearing into the brush.

 

Soon Gunnloda can hear grunts from both the bear and the woman, she looks around quickly for anything that might be useful as a weapon. It doesn’t take her long to find a hefty tree branch that’s at least two feet taller than her, but she picks it up with ease. She swallows a yell when the tiefling and the bear tumble out of the trees. She takes a few hesitant steps forward, brandishing the branch but she lowers it moments later when she hears the woman giggling.

 

“Buttons! Ugh get off, you know you’re too heavy!” The bear, Buttons, grumbles and very slowly moves herself off the woman. The woman stands, not even bothering to dust herself off and goes in for a full hug. “Now then, let’s go say sorry to this pretty lady. You scared her!”

 

The bear grumbles again, and Gunnloda swears it’s in an apologetic tone. 

 

“I understand that you were hungry, but you don’t go stalking lost people! You could have been hurt!”

 

Gunnloda lets out a small laugh and she can see the blush forming on the woman’s cheeks. “I’m not sure I would have been able to hurt a bear.” She says, dropping the branch. 

 

“I’m sorry, she’s very sweet, I promise. Say you’re sorry to uh…” The woman pauses and looks at Gunnloda.

 

“Gunnloda.”

 

“Right, Buttons, apologize to Gunnloda.”

 

Buttons sits and frowns and she makes several noises that Gunnloda swears actually sound like an ‘I’m sorry’.

 

“It’s alright dear, I’m glad neither of us got hurt.” She says, still very much intimidated by this giant bear who is at _ least _ four feet taller than she is and twice as wide. 

 

Buttons lets out a small happy roar and gets back to her feet, nudging the woman towards Gunnloda several times, grunting and growling and even in just the few moments, she can tell that Buttons is chatting with the woman.

 

“Buttons, no! It isn’t for you! You find your own food, we’re at the river for goddess’ sake!” Buttons bemoans and the woman sighs, “I’m...uh sorry but I’m guessing you have some food on you that isn’t packaged properly. She can uh… smell it. That’s why she was following you.”

 

“Oh dear, I was a little forgetful this morning,” Gunnloda pulls out several strips of jerky from her pocket and hands a few of the pieces to Buttons, two to the woman, and takes three for herself, nibbling on them almost immediately.  

 

“Thank you, you didn’t have to give her any.” The woman says, shoving Buttons lightly who just sticks out her very long tongue and steals one of the pieces in the woman’s hands. “Rude.”

 

“I’m happy to, she did come all this way with me.” 

 

The woman smiles and takes a bite of the jerky, “Oh! I’m sorry I’m uh, I’m Seirixori. I uh… well I kind of live around here so, um…” She clears her throat and Gunnloda can’t help the grin at how nervous Seir has suddenly gotten.

 

“I am sorry if I crashed in on your quiet hike. I’m afraid I got turned around a while back and didn’t know which way to go. Would you happen to know the way back to the campgrounds?”

 

Seir nods but there’s a distant rumble and she winces, “That moved in a lot quicker than I thought it would. I do know the way back, however we won’t make it back before nightfall… and this storm moving in won’t help much either.” Seir starts to chew on her lip and Gunnloda wonders how she hasn’t pierced her lips with her sharp teeth. “My place is a bit closer than the campgrounds, if we move quick enough we should be able to make it in time, or at least before the storm gets too bad. Oh no, is that creepy? I’m sorry that’s probably really creepy from a stranger in the woods. This is like what horror movies are made for. I’m sorry, I swear I’m not going to kill you or anything honest! Wait, that’s… Oh no I should have stopped talking a while ago.” Seir groans and Buttons laughs.

 

Gunnloda reaches out and pats Seir’s hand, “Not to worry dear, I think I can handle myself.” She teases, giving Seir’s rather thin frame a long look.

 

Seir blushes and clears her throat, “Yeah uh yes. So okay, um…” She clears her throat again, chuffing Buttons on the ear for laughing at her again, “This way.” As she starts in the opposite direction Gunnloda came from Buttons smacks her on the back and she tumbles forward, barely catching herself from taking a steep dive into the rocky water. “ _ Buttons _ !”

 

Both Buttons and Gunnloda laugh as they follow Seir into the forest.

 

* * *

 

They are absolutely  _ soaking _ once Seir finally gets them all inside her cabin. A wolf, two ravens, and a doe make their way in after Gunnloda, who Seir let in first. “You guys! Come on, you have your own places! Ugh, it’s going to smell like wet animal for  _ weeks _ . You’re all lucky I don’t stay here that often.” Once Seir finally gets them all in and pushes them off her after they say hello, Seir turns her attention to Gunnloda again. “I’ll um… I’ll be right back with— with some towels and maybe some clothes? I’m not sure I have… I’ll be right back.” She turns to leave and then quickly turns back and addresses the animals, “Be nice, I like he— be nice!” 

 

Gunnloda stiffens when one of the ravens lands on her shoulder and the wolf walks up to her, sniffing at her hand. The raven doesn’t really do anything but make cooing noises as it cleans itself. Gunnloda slowly opens her hand and the wolf gives her a few licks before walking away— towards Seirixori’s direction.

 

“Findarris! Damn it, these were clean and dry!” 

 

Gunnloda watches as Seir storms into the room again, somehow more soaked than she was before. Two very wet towels and a set of clothes in her hands and a wolf prancing behind her, coat ruffled and less wet than it was a few minutes ago. Seir dumps them on the ground next to a fireplace and with a quick flick of her wrist the small amount of devil magic still floating within most tieflings, a fire is lit. “You didn’t have to drench me again, you could have just asked.” Seir mutters, picking up the clothes again and closing her eyes as the doe  _ and _ Buttons walk over and shake out the water in their coats onto Seir.

 

Seir takes a deep breath, “I hate all of you. You’re all doing this on purpose.” The other raven lands on one of Seir’s horns and starts preening herself. “Let’s see if I have more than just two towels and another pair of clothes for our lovely new friend. Shall we,  _ Naumnro? _ ” 

 

She disappears again and Gunnloda makes her way slowly to the fire, the doe and the wolf make room for her while Buttons just flops onto the floor, taking up most of the space in front of the fire.

 

Seir comes back, this time with a towel partially over her wet hair and shoulders, all she’s wearing a ratty old tank top and a pair of underwear. “Sorry about that.” She mutters and hands over a large fluffy towel to Gunnloda and several outfits. “Um… I don’t know what might fit you or what you want to wear so I uh grabbed… a lot.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll find something, thank you, Seirixori.” Gunnloda mumbles, she keeps eye contact for a moment before averting her eyes.

 

Seir’s face flushes at the sound of her name, “Y-you’re welcome.”

 

Gunnloda waits a few seconds before asking, “Bathroom?”

 

“Oh! Right, yes sorry I uh, not used to… right it— it’s over um it’s down the hall, first door on the left.” Seir quickly looks down at herself and once Gunnloda is in the bathroom she quickly heads to her room to grab some pants. “How did I forget that most people actually  _ like  _ clothes. Ugh, so stupid.” Seir mutters to herself as she heads back out.

 

When Gunnloda enters the room again Seir immediately stands up and she can’t help the grin when she sees her standing there in a shirt that almost reaches her knees. It’s a little tight on her thick body and definitely not made for a dwarf. “Beautiful,” is the first thing Seir says and it takes her a moment or two to realize she’d spoken out loud. “I really wish I’d stop talking.” She groans.

 

“I think it’s rather adorable.” Gunnloda smiles around her red cheeks and sits on the end of the couch Seir has. Buttons moves over to her and rests her head on the arm of the couch and Gunnloda chuckles and starts to rub behind her ears. “Yes, you’re adorable too.”

 

“Needy.” Seir mumbles and Buttons just blows out air from her nose. “I do not.” Seir replies and Gunnloda is amazed at how Seirixori seemingly understands the animals.

 

It’s awkward at first, mostly on Seir’s side, but they eventually fall into a form of small talk. Seirixori internally marveling at the fact that she’s talking to a person for so long instead of her animal companions. 

 

Several hours later there’s a bright flash of lightning quickly followed by the loud boom of thunder. Seir’s lights flicker before shutting off completely. “Seirixori?” The voice is strained and Seir quickly moves over right next to Gunnloda.

 

“I’m right here.” Seir places a hand on what she hopes is Gunnloda’s knee and she feels Gunnloda’s hand take her own and squeeze, clearly not happy with the dark, the fire having fizzled out earlier. “It must have hit my generator. Shit, that’s going to take forever to fix.” Seir groans.

 

Seir starts to get up, to find some of her candles but Gunnloda’s grip on her is too tight and she can hear the panic set in Gunnloda’s voice, “Please don’t.”

 

“I won’t go anywhere, I promise.” Seir says, moving even closer, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. “Hey, look at me, it’s okay.” She whispers when she notices Gunnloda’s eyes are shut tight. “I’m like your own personal night light.” She jokes, her silver eyes giving off a small glow.

 

Gunnloda opens her eyes and a hesitant smile starts to appear when she sees the dim glow. “Any other time that might be a little scary.”

 

Seir shrugs, “It comes in handy.”

 

Gunnloda moves to her knees and hugs Seir tightly. “Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, yes, o— of course. Anything— any— any time.” Seir stutters and she can feel her face burning. She clears her throat as she looks over Gunnloda’s shoulder and manages to get the fire in the fireplace going once more with a flick of her wrist. “Does that help?”

 

“Yes.” Is all Gunnloda says and she doesn’t pull away.

 

Minutes go by before Seir lets herself relax into the hug. When she does Gunnloda starts to pull away and Seir can’t stop the small distressed noise that forms in the back of her throat. Gunnloda chuckles, “I’m not going anywhere, I just wanted to look at you.”

 

“Oh.” Seir swallows thickly when Gunnloda’s eyes meet hers. It’s like she’s studying her and Seir doesn’t know what to do with herself. She’s drawn out of the gaze when her tail starts sliding around Gunnloda’s waist. “Uh… s— sorry.”

 

“This was the last thing I expected when I took this vacation. But… I don’t think I could have asked for a better person to get stuck in a storm with.” Gunnloda laughs and Seir’s mesmerized, “This is such a cliche, Kendall is going to have a field day when I tell her. She’s going to be insufferable.” Gunnloda scoffs. 

 

Seir wants to ask what she’s talking about but she’s too distracted by the green eyes and full lips. “So, uh, not to— not to sound um… no it’s going to sound too forward no matter what I say but uh is it weird if I … can I um…” Seirixori struggles to get her words out as she leans closer in and the smile that appears on Gunnloda’s face makes her breath catch.

 

“Yes.” Gunnloda answers the unspoken question and leans in herself, pressing her lips against Seirixori’s.

 

Seir inhales sharply when their lips meet, nearly choking. Gunnloda chuckles through the kiss, but doesn’t pull away. It’s definitely awkward at first, Seir unsure of what she’s doing but Gunnloda’s lips move slowly against hers and she follows suit. She’s surprised by the spark of warmth that floods through her and she can’t stop the quiet moan that leaves her mouth when Gunnloda nips her bottom lip before pulling away.

 

“Oh… wow.” Seir mumbles, her eyes half closed. 

 

“It’s not too much?” Gunnloda whispers and Seir can feel her warm breath on her lips, neither having pulled back too far.

 

“No.” Seir says in the same hushed tone. She leans in again, this time Gunnloda’s the one who inhales sharply, surprised at Seir’s quickness. Gunnloda’s hands tangle themselves in Seirixori’s long hair, tugging at it and Seir grips Gunnloda’s hips, pulling her as close as she can. 

 

They fall back onto the couch, ignoring the indignant squawk from the raven Gunnloda still hasn’t caught the name of. Gunnloda’s briefly worried that she might be too heavy for Seir but the appreciated moan tells her otherwise.

 

They get so lost in each other that it isn’t until a gruff sound from Buttons that they remember they aren’t alone.

 

Gunnloda pulls away with a breathy laugh, “I forgot we had an audience.”

 

Seir hums with a nod, her eyes still closed, like she’s savoring what just transpired. When she opens her eyes Gunnloda’s breath catches at the pure desire in them, “We can go to my room,” Seir husks out and Gunnloda swallows hard, the voice sending shivers down her spine.  

 

Gunnloda leans down once more giving a quick deep kiss and then pulls back, “Yes.”

 

There’s a clear hesitation in Seir’s eyes now, like she’s just realized what’s going on, “Are you sure?”

 

Gunnloda takes the time to study Seirixori and she smiles softly, “Yes, are you?”

 

Seir nods quickly and Gunnloda chuckles at the enthusiasm. “Then, my dear, lead the way.”

 

Seir practically jumps up from the couch, knocking Gunnloda over, “Sorry, sorry.” She says, trying to right them again but it just causes more issues and they stumble back onto the couch.

 

Gunnloda laughs loudly and places a hand on Seir’s arm, stroking it lightly, “It’s alright dear.” She leans in for another kiss, chuckling through it and when she pulls away she can’t help but also laugh at the pout on Seir’s face. “You’re a wonderful breath of fresh air.” She pulls Seir down so that she can reach her cheek and places a soft kiss there. “We can just sit and talk if it’s too much.”

 

“No, yes, I mean it’s—” Seir takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “It— it is a lot. I’ve never, this is the first— it’s... “ She closes her eyes as Gunnloda reaches up and cups her face, thumb lightly brushing across Seir’s cheekbone. “I want whatever this is, I’ve never wanted something as much as I do right now and that’s a little scary but it’s also really exciting and I can’t wait to… to experience it with you.”

 

“How are you real?” Gunnloda whispers, “I’m almost afraid I’m dreaming this, but even if I were… it’s one I don’t wish to wake up from.”

 

Seir leans in pushing Gunnloda back onto the couch and their slow pace from earlier is nowhere to be seen. Seirixori takes a few minutes to place hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down Gunnloda’s neck and a light bite or two on her collar-bone. 

 

There’s another low rumble and Seir moans as she pulls away, “Shut up, Buttons.” Seir manages and tugs Gunnloda up and leads her to her bedroom. 

 

They don’t say much after that, Seir falls apart quickly and easily under Gunnloda’s well-practiced fingers and mouth multiple times. Seir eagerly returns the favor, which makes up for her lack of knowledge but she learns quickly and at one point Gunnloda has to force her to stop because it’s all too much and they’ve worked up quite an appetite.

 

Morning comes far too quickly for both of them and instead of leaving, like Seir thought she might, Gunnloda decides she’s going to enjoy her time with Seir for at least another day. They head back to the campsite Gunnloda had been at the previous day, grab her things and head back to Seir’s. It’s another three days before Gunnloda has to return to the real world.

 

Her heart nearly stops at the sad look from both Seir  _ and _ Buttons but she promises to return and Seir shyly asks if maybe she could visit Gunnloda sometime. Gunnloda agrees, leaving Seir with not only how to get a hold of her but also her heart.

  
  



End file.
